The First Assignment
by cattytonks1503
Summary: It's a week after graduation and Roses first assignment without Lissa but with her father Abe Mazur. but will having her a Guardian for the Russian mobster prove to be a good thing or more harm then good? what dose the world of Zmey hold for Rose. BEING EDITED BEFORE I CONTINUE. AND ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV( Rose's Point Of View)

I groaned felling the bright warm sunlight fell over my face " mmmm 5 more minutes" I begged trying to hide my face in the fluffy blankets. Dimitri giggled as he watched form the end of the bead and suddenly ripped the blankets away from me. I sat up slowly opening my eyes slightly I was not a morning person thank and I was still running on academy time. We had 4 am this morning and had to be up for 10 am to get ready and wake up enough to go to Abe's mansion. Dmitri's laugh filled the room as he watched me "I told you not to sleep Roza but you to shower and get ready".

I looked between Dimitri and Eddie seeing they were in their uniforms, showered, and even packed. The both of them dressed identical with white t-shirts with a Kevlar vent underneath ,back dress pants and the combat boots their jackets hanging over the back of the chairs at the table there stakes and weapons in the hidden pockets ."alright alright " I gowned as I got up and stretched looking at the clock seeing it was already 10 30 am " you let me sleep in" she gasped grabbing her bag running to the bathroom getting weird looks from both of them " you have a hour and a half Roza be for we have to check out . You look beautiful as it is". Eddie groaned form his chair by the window "eww can you save hitting on my sister when I'm not around "Dimitri laughed as the springs in the bead moved as he sat on them.

Eddie wasn't my real brother we were just close like it. We had grown up in this group of me Eddie, Mason and Lissa and we all looked out for each other. I locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower the hot steam filling the room as I pulled out my uniform. It was the standard uniform but with twists on it like every Moroi family did. Black pants that reached to the floor to cover the lacing on the black leather combat boots with a matching black belt with silver buckle. A white vee neck shirt made of cotton with a Kevlar vest underneath. It was over kill we all thought so but Abe thought it necessary to make sure to keep good care of throws that guarded him. Next was the jacket, was a dress jacket but not overly formal, it fell just bellow my hips ware it hid my stake. It had tones of pockets inside so it could hold everything cell phone, keys, ear peace, and wallet. Also we were given a wool jacket to keep out the cold during winter months.

I had hung them up to get out any wrinkles; I was worried what the other Guardians would think if my uniform was wrinkled. Me, Rose Hathaway worried about what others thought that's a first, I got in the shower letting the hot water pore over my bare skin letting it relax me for a moment then began to wash myself wondering what Abe my father was really like. Everyone knew him as he was in public but what he like behind closed doors even his guardians was had a reputation for being ruthless. I finished washing myself and I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair and got dressed just leaving my jacket off. I did my hair striating it and putting it up in a high pony tail letting my side bangs to the side then did some simple makeup with just my eye line little cover up and lip gloss and threw on my jacket and went out to the room. Dimitri smiled nodding "it suits you my Roza" he walked up to you and adjusted my jacket smiling proudly down at me.

" thanks comrade I'm honestly a bit worried, I don't like being this far away from Lissa" I played with my hair as I threw my stuff in my pack and putting on the evil eye necklace my mother gave me. Abe had given it to my mother then she passed it on to me. Dimitri pulled me back in to his arms and kissed my for head " the great Rose Hathaway has no reason to worry about the Princess remember she's surrounded my more Guardians and in a moth be the Queen and have twice as many guardians around her then Lord Mazur dose, don't worry" He kissed me again.

His aftershave filling my nose as I hugged him putting my cheek against his strong chest finding comfort in being in his strong arms. "I know, I think it's the first assignment jitters is all" I smiled leaning up and kissing Dimitri deeply his strong lips moving agent mine till the door opened and Eddie walked in with breakfast for all of us .I sat down beside Dimitri as I filled up my plate "you'll be fine rose really I was nervous my first job" I looked at him amazed this was coming from the man when he was thirteen and beat up his Moroi father for beating his mother " ooh quiet rose I was but once I got in to the grove of things and I was fine as you will be .You graduated at the top of your class along with Eddie and you missed how much? You will be fine" he looked at me with the I love you but you being an idiot eyes witch I knew so well.

I shook my head as I munched on a piece of bacon half hanging out of my mouth making Eddie laugh at me "Rose no offence but you can eat like a pig sometimes".

I smiled finishing off the bacon "well Eddie ware do you think I get it from" I pointed to his plate mounded with eggs bacon and toast with a bowl of fruit and the biggest glass of chocolate milk I had ever seen . I herd Eddie mutter to shut up under his breath and Dimitri laughed "now now children don't make me separate you". The room phone rang and Dimitri answered as we finished our food he came back over and sat down " Guardian Hathaway will be hear in five minutes" he said as he put on his classic leather duster it fit him not just his body but himself with the whole western obsession. I finished my food and packed up everything all three of us headed down stairs to the lobby Turing in out keys as my mother went over and paid. My mother was dressed casual it must have been her day off.

"Hi mum "I smiled to her. We have been getting along even since graduation it felt good not fighting with her every moment I saw her. She smiled grabbing the bill and nodded to the door "so how was your trip "she asked walking over this monster of a hummer. I had never seen one this big before but it must have been an official military hummer but she opened the back and we thru our bags into the back and hoped in. "not bad I could use a few more hours of sleep throw".

Janie smiled "you always knead allot of sleep don't worry once we got you all settled in your rooms" i looked at her as Dimitri laughed silently. For the rest of the trip mom and Dimitri chatted about what was going on at court and at the academy at court as I looked around watching the city fall behind us as we traveled out to what seemed the middle of no ware I watched the fields of grass and wild flowers go by . I must have dozed off because we stood suddenly in front of a huge mansion with a big iron gate. Janie punched in a coda telling us we would have the information in our rooms. We pulled up to the front of the house we were all looking around. I could see Dimitri making metal notes of things around the house. We walked in to this grand entrance with marble on the floor and wood work on the sealing mom headed up the stairs " now you'll be in the attic the morning shift is down stares in the basement, we have all the information blue prints and everything you'll need" we got to the attic and I was amazed it was the size of the whole house but there were only two rooms . On the right and on the left sides of the room. In the middle ther was a living room gym and a kitchen.

"Dimitri and Rose your on the left and Eddie your on the right "mom smiled "now get rested up Abe will be back tonight at 6 pm with the morning shift so be ready. Oh also the keys on the table will get you to any of the cars and any room in the mansion so don't lose them " she put her hand on my shoulder you could see how proud of me she was I just nodded and blushed as she went down stairs.

"This is just wow "I looked around exploring everything for a moment but went right over to the file folders field with paper work on the coffee table in the living room. Dimitri finally looked tired after a flue hours of reading "well it's time to go to bed or will be half awake when our sift starts" he picked up my bag and his own and headed to our room. Eddie nodded going to his own room saying good night and closing his door. As I got to the room Dimitri and is shared i was amazed agene it was a well decorated room something I would have never seen in the Dhampir dorms at the academy. At the end of the room was the bathroom witch was just as big as the room two closets on either side of the room with dressers inside the closets. Agents the back wall separating the bedroom and the bathroom was a 40 inch flat screen TV with a fir place underneath a couch facing the TV and the and behind that the biggest bed I've ever seen I sat down in the bead and sunk right down in to it " ooh wow this is the most conferrable thing I've sat on " Dimitri laughed at me as he put away his clothing and grabbed his Pj's and headed to the bathroom " well get your stuffed unpacked then you can go back to bead " he smiled going off to change.

I put away my clothing away and hanging up my uniform and brushing my hair as Dimitri came back in he had his low fitting gray sweatpants with a well fitting white wife beater and his hair out of the pony tail .He looked like a Russian god to me standing there smirking walking over to me "it was nice of them to give us a shared room and their understanding" he smiled putting his arms around my waste pulling me close agent his chest.

" it is I really thought I would have got a lecture out of it but I think it's more with dad then mum I know she thinks I'm too young but I think dad is just happy we are happy together and doesn't have to worry about grandchildren running around" Dimitri smiled kissing my cheek "come on lets go to bead" we climbed in and we both instantly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms we were existed from he traveling.

AN: hey guys let me know what you think. I'll try to get another chapter up ever week. I haven't read last sacrifice yet * tear* but let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2 Gitting to know the Ropes

Chapter 2- getting to know the ropes

**AN: Hi all I'm sorry it took this long to post a new chapter but I'm hoping I will be able to post a chapter as soon as I can. But I just wanted to give a warning this chapter gets steamy in the beginning hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Oh and sadly I own nothing * tear* but I wish I had Dimitri as we all do ^_^**

RPOV

I rolled over as I woke to the sound of my phone ringing from my night stand. It was nice and dark in the room now that the sun was down and hidden behind the mountains in the distance. I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms, dammed phone I thought ruining this moment. Rubbing my eyes I reached for my Phone but it was out of reach so I pushed against Dimitri's chest. I just about had it , my fingers pushing it out of reach again but then Dimitri pulled me in close burying and his face in to my hair mumbling "mmm Rosa". I didn't mind it, I loved it honestly but I had to get to the phone. How was I going to get out of it, I smiled reaching behind me and started tickling his ribs, that's why you never played truth or dare with Rosemarie Hathaway . I watched as a smiled crept across Dmitri's face he started squirming he let me go and rubbed his ribs. Quickly I grabbed my phone when suddenly Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back in to his chest "oh no you don't". Dimitri swiftly moved above me, he was about to say something but I put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as I answered my phone "Hathaway".

"Just wanted to wake you up before Abe got home, he will be here in an hour and a half" Janie said as Dimitri pined my hand that was covering his mouth over my head. Leaning down he softly ran his lips over my jaw and down to my neck placing soft kisses along the way. I loved this felling the hot tingly shock that ran down my spine when he kissed me gently like this, I would have to get him back.

"Oh ... ok mom will be down" I hung up and put my phone back on the night stand "good morning to you too" I gasped. Dimitri kissed lower to my collar bone, his touch was delicate as if I was a glass doll and afraid I would break. Dimitri let go of my arm and gently ran his fingers down my arm using the same delicate touch. My mind was going wild he knew very well what this did to me, he knew all too well. Reaching up I ran my hand threw his hair, it wasn't tied back in the usual low ponytail. His slowly hands moved down my sides caressing the sides of my breasts making me shiver arch my back slightly. I grabbed his hands and pulled them away, was I mad why was I stopping him my brain was yelling at me " comrade we won't leave this bed if you continue we have a hour and ...well now ten minutes till Abe gets hear. I'm sure he won't want to see his new Guardians getting hot and heavy"

Dimitri looked shocked "well this is a first, usually you're all over me "holding my face in between his hands and looked deep in to my eyes "has Rose Hathaway grown up" smiling he kissed me deeply then suddenly he was gone. I opened my eyes seeing him walk over to his closet and get dressed. He picked out his black pants that fit him well along with and white T-shirt.

I got out of bead and just shook my head as I went to my own closet rearrange my closet a little to my liking as I picked out my clothing for the first shift of my life I didn't feel nervous but ready for it. "Well I think I am after all I've got to uphold that title of the best of the graduating class" I placed my clothing on the bead and started striping out of my pjamas and getting dressed in my blue jeans and studded belt along with my gray tank top I turned around to see Dimitri lean agent the door frame smiling this look of approval on his face "I don't mind that at all but don't lose the wild untamed Rose that I have to tame every once and a while".

I smiled " oh trust me, she not going any ware, oh and she wants some revenge for earlier" I picked up my pj's and threw them in to the hamper in my closet and walked towards the bathroom to fix the mess of hair on the top of my head and to get rid of my horrible morning breath . Dimitri smiled watching me " good , is that so she'll have to show me tonight " he kissed my cheek I could smell the aftershave on his face " I'll be out in the living room we have to go over the paper work again " he left the room could hear him saying good mooring to a groggy Eddie. I went to work getting ready for the night.

DPOV (Dmitri's Point of View)

Walking out to the living room and looked over to the kitchen seeing Eddie in his pyjamas making breakfast for all of us. He nodded good morning as he yawned I shook my head both him and Rose were always tired all the time. Sitting down at the coffee table looking over the blue prints it was one of the most secure homes I've seen in a while besides the academy of course. The wards and everything I made special not ware the lock down systems were I flipped to the pages of the details of what was entailed with the lock down. Seeing that the windows and doors would be covered with steal and the safe room was in the kitchen and dining room in the blue prints it showed the extra reinforcements in the walls, wow Abe went all out. It made me wonder what sort of trouble he got into but I suppose it was necessary with his reputation being the Russian mob boss.

A full plate of food appeared in front of me with a cup of coffee covering up the papers I was reading looking up I saw Roza standing next to me "eat comrade, study latter " she sat down with her own plate placing her tea on the side table. Rose could never drink coffee it was like she had been so jumpy after I smiled remembering and began to eat. She had her hair up in a pony tail and some light makeup, she really didn't need it but insisted on a little bit. I watched her move to sit comfortably on the large arm chair to my right. Light form the lamp causing her hair to shine she was perfect. Eddie sat beside me on my left Turing on the TV flipping around as I picked up the papers again memorising the codas for the security system as we ate.

Ten minutes before we had to leave we cleaned up grabbing out jackets loaded with everything we needed for the shift. Rose's jacket worked even for casual clothing making her look like she could do anything and still looked hot I watched her make sure she could reach her staked in case of an emergency, I remembered that stake I had given it to her on the day she graduated. It had rose engraved in to the brace of the hilt, her initials engraved beside it and the grip was wrapped in red leather. She put her cell phone and keys in to the pocks and put her boots on ad eddy came out doing the same. I yawned and stretched putting on my dusters double cheeking patting my chest pocket felling the warn out copy of my favourer western novel.

RPOV

I laughed seeing Dimitri check to see if his novel was there I checked my watch five minutes till we had to be down stairs to meet up with mom. We headed down stairs Janie met ups in the main entrance with makeup on, wait mum in makeup I had never seen this before "wow mum you look good" I stood beside her.

She blushed "oh thanks rose. Abe just called he's a bit tired so he is going to go lay down so it will be quiet for the first few hours" I nodded Dimitri nodded " so I'll show you to the ..." she paused as the front door opened and the three Guardians and Abe walked in. Never in my life had I seen my mother's face light up like that it honestly creped me out as I watched them walked to each other saying the silent hellos and kissing each other gently .

"Ah oh com on Daughter in the room "I blushed looking away I could hear every one in the room chucking at my response Abe smiled and walked over to me. My mother stood off tot eh side her face a rosy colour I had never thought they would get together my mother was to job dedicated to let a relationship interfere hell not even her daughter could stop the Grate Janie Hathaway from her carrier

"Hello Rose I trust you're all settled in" he moved his arms for a hug but stopped as an awkward felling came over the two of us and we settled for shaking hands.

"Yes thank you it's beautiful home" I stood between Dimitri and Eddie. I looked over to the morning Guardians nodding to them and them nodding back. The four of them nodded back we all dressed similar in the traditional black and white Guardian uniform but with a silver pin on the lapel of the jacket with Abe's family cresset on it and A. M for Abe's initials.

Out of the group there were two men and two women. Mom walked over to them " this is Tara Blackwood, Sue Rogers, Timothy Samuels, and Eliot Richmond. Timothy is the tech geek hell take care of any of the equipment you will be using " timothy nodded and rolled his eyes at Janie and walked over to a door leading down stairs " I'll be in my lair " every one laughed as her closed the door . Eliot and sue smiled as Tara spoke "well its past our bead time I'm sure Janie will have no problem showing your guys the ropes "she went down to their own area of the house and leaving us to our first shift . They seem friendly enough but they looked like they were going to pass out well except for timothy that seemed to be wide awake could be form the energy drink in his hand. Sue and Tara were gorgeous and had a very alluring quality to them. Witch made them even deadlier to any man in their midst Strigoi or otherwise. Sue had this gorgeous blond hair I've only seen on Mori before it made me wonder what her parents looked like .her long blond hair braided tied up in to a perfect bin on the top of her head . She seemed the type to be more concerned about chipping a nail then killing sturgoi but that was not the case. Abe wouldn't have her as one of her guardians otherwise after all Abe was known for finding the best of the best the deadliest Guardians to be found in the world. Tara on the other hand jet black hair pulled back in to a pony tail that stuck out form the back of her head showing how short her hair was her side bangs were swept over her right eye . She seemed more of a person I would hang out with form school. Sort of spunky up beat but you could tell she was a bad ass and dint take crap form any one. I honestly knew I would like this girl and we would get along grate. Timothy was defiantly a nerd but he was built like a fighter. Ware Eliot looked like a brick wall in flesh and blood. To be honest I felt unstoppable right now with all this mussel and knowledge we had in this corner of our world.

I looked over to mom who was chatting with Abe and flirting with him to my amazement. I knew mum wasn't that old but it still creped me out "ooh come on wait till I'm out of the room please "I blocked the view covering my eyes. I could hear Abe chuckle and waited till I was looking again and dipped Janine and kissed her deeply for a moment then stood her back up smiling watching my horrified reaction . Mom giggled like a school girl asked out on her first date her cheeks flushed as she held on to the table behind her for support . I looked up to Dimitri who had a smile on his face watching my reaction. I just shook my head trying to get the image out of my head. Eddie cleared his thought to brake the quiet and Janine shook her head " ooh right to the umm the tour " she blushed and fixed her short red hair and nodding toward the door that Timothy had walked in to.

Janie led us in to this technology paradise which was Timothy's bedroom. Large flat screens covered the walls around his desk also covered with smaller flat screens standing on the desk. Most of the screens were off except for the security cameras that I assumed were hooked to a hard drive to store the footage. I had noticed every room had multiple cameras pointing in all directions to get every inch of the room accept for the bedrooms and they just avoided the beads witch I was thankful for. Timothy walked out form a side room in a pair of sweat pants and a white wife beater. Giving a tried nod he walked over to the chair plopping himself down and logged in to the computer and moving through different windows to fast to see.

Mom walked to the middle of the room "this is the brains of everything we do. Any information you need you can find hear or access on these laptops "she patted one of the three cases with our initials on the sides "and we have iphones for you as well they are also able to access anything your laptops can" she handed out the bags and phones . She looked over to Timothy and smiled, he looked like he was a bout to pass out it must have been along journey for him and the others. I looked over to one of the security cameras catching Abe going up to his room and sitting down at his desk writing something down in a book.

Janie walked past me and heading back up stairs Dimitri and Eddie fallowed us up stairs pointing out the security alarm key pads beside the doors and showing the hidden areas with stakes and different weapons in case we had been disarmed . " they never talked about this at the academy " I looked around remembering the different spots " its almost like I'm in field training again except it's not a mock up this time " I was in awe.

Dimitri and Janie just smiled "they don't tell you a lot of things in the academy Rose it honestly varies between Mori. Abe has a lot of protection because he has gotten a lot of enemies over the years and everything he does at court "Janie said as she headed up the stairs. Pointing out the rooms going past Abe's room adding that she would be in there as well.

"Aww come on I didn't need to know that "I shivered and Janie laughed at me shaking her head.

"Rose me and your Father are allowed to have se-"

"Ahh no la la la la la la la" I put her hands over my ears and closed my eyes Dimitri shook his head and Eddie just looked like he dint want to be there .

"Alright alright change of topic then "Janie smiled. " So just move thru the house stay on the main floor of the house ill be up hear with Abe till the shift change "she opened the door and went in with Abe. I shook my head and went down to the living room and pulled out the phones and laptops checking them out. They had everything we could get to at the academy and then some. I decided to look up Dimitri's file wondering if he had done anything. To my amazement he had at the academy he had beaten someone up. I knew about him beating his father but this was something I was not expecting.

"So who did you beat up?" I look over to him with his laptop open with my file on the screen. I knew there was a long list of things I have done. I smiled thinking of pore Stan and all the things Eddie and I have done to him over the years. Dimitri looked up form reading my file looking at me then to my computer screen thinking for a moment.

" oh that, there was a Mori who was hitting on my sister she was 10 and he was 14 I think and she was felling uncomfortable about him, so I told him to back off and he wouldn't so I took care of it " Dimity said as he closed my file and shut down his laptop packing it away . Looking off in to the distance you could see in his eyes he was remembering the event. I touched his shoulder bringing him out from his memory and nodding he was ok. Dimitri would never use his strength against anyone but Strigoi if he could help it. That's what made Dimitri stand out from the rest of the Guardians to me. He never posted about how strong he was or how many kills he had made he was humble about it .

"You did what you had to protect your family that's all that matters "I leaned toward him and kissed his cheek gently. As I sat back I could see a small smiled come to his lips and he relaxed again. It felt like tonight with Abe just relaxing after traveling all day and all the cameras were clear and the wards were still strong it was going to be along night.


	3. Chapter 3 The Storm Begins

**Hi there Guys I'm sorry it took me forever to update ive been having some personal problems and have not been able to up date. Hope you all can forgive me. But here it is finally let me know what you think Reviews are always welcome.**

**~cattytonks1503~**

**PS what to give a shout out to snowgoose for the support **

* * *

**Chapter 3- the storm begins **

**RPOV **

"Oh would this shift end " I had mumbled to myself as I walked thru the quiet halls .I had not realised how slow it could get, I was so used to the action or causing trouble but now my carrier started. in the academy they had been so concentrated on combat training and the basics of what we would encounter with Strigoi but never about the slow times. No one would really know what our assignments would be like and everything would have its boring moments. I guess it was like signing up in the human military no one talks about the possibility of dying, But as Guardians we knew it was a possibility we would be killed it was our job.

I shook my head , here I am complaining when I could be worse off and be in a office at court filling out paper work . It was just so quiet I hated it. Me Rose Hathaway did not do calm and quiet. I had made one full circle around the upper floors and then began the second. I looked out the window in to the darkness. The lighting jumped from the cloud to cloud lighting up the sky making the mountains stand out against the bright light. It reminded me of one of those old horror movies that Lissa would watch even throw she got so scared.

I walked up to the big bay window that reached form floor to ceiling and looked out to watch the rain trickle down the window. I watched it slide down the window to the frame I looked up to fallowed another drop but then I saw it there was something against the window I couldn't tell what it was but as I backed up from the window I realised there was more " what is that " . I tuned off the light the hallway and squinted to look. The lightning struck again and lit up the ski and I could finally see it was blood and lot of it. That was bad enough but what was written in it was that scared me. I SEE YOU HATHAWAY... The words seemed to glow red for a moment and then faded. What the hell, looked close to the window to see if any one was out there. There was no way to get up to this window without scaling the smooth brick wall somehow. I backed up from he window bumping in to something solid behind me making me scream and turn around drawing my stake and getting in to a defensive stance ready to fight.

**DPOV**

The hell, I had been walking around down stairs when I decided to go and check up on Roza when I saw the lights go off but the rest of the house was fine. It couldn't be anything serious; I would have seen it before she would. Maybe bordom had gotten the best of her and decided to play a prank on some one.

_**Flash Back (DPOV)**_

"Roza "I called out in to the darkness of the gym. She was supposed to meet me at her room ten minutes ago but she wasn't there. I had called her and checked her room getting in with the spare key I had. I blindly searched for the light switches only to find they had been locked. I searched threw my keys for the lights but it was missing. I grumbled it's not my luck today but ware did that key go I wondered.

I walked thru the dark keeping my hand pressed against the wall to find the supply room with the extra key. The longer I stayed in the darkness I wondered ware Roza was. I went in to the supply closet and reached for the sting for the light I could hear someone else breathing. I knew Rose was in here with me I could smell her perfume she loved. I moved slowly and carefully hoping to get her and scare her inserted as reaching behind me and getting a practice stake from behind me and got ready to turn on the light. 1...2...3. I turned the light on getting my stake ready only to be started to see Roses face 3 inches away from mine . I jumped and stepped back tripping over the step down in to the room and landed on my back. I was not expecting that so much for getting her, looking back I watch her jump down off a stack of mats and laughing at me

"Ooh ... Your face ... "she laughed even harder as she pointed to my hands clenching my shirt

"That was not funny Roza , I could have hurt you"

"What with the practice stake sure "she looked out at me laying in the light shining out from the door. "Ooh looking for this "she reached down in-between her breasts pulling out my missing key for the lights and walked over tuning them on.

"How did you get that "I wondered when I had left keys out in the open as I got up

" oh come now comrade , a ninja never give up her secrets " I watched her walk around me picking up the discarded practise stake and flipped it end over end "and I have a key to your room remember"

I have to get that key back

_**End of flashback **_

Quietly and quickly i got up the stairs looking around. The lighting lit the way as I walked my hand behind e the handle of my stake just in case. I walked down the halls seeing Rose by the big bay window, she touched the glass on the window she had no clue I was here. _Not good Rose_ I thought what if I was an enemy she would be caught off guard not good. What in the world had her so distracting, rose was always on her game. I slowly walked forward "Roza? Everything ok "she did not hear me either. What was so interesting as I walked closer I could see the words on the window. _I see you Hathaway ... which one? _I thought but instantly I wanted to protect her "Rose?" I walked closer till she backed right in to me and screamed and got in to attack stance " easy just me , it's all right Rose". I turned on the light so she could see me.

**RPOV**

I blinked as the light was turned on "what ... Who?" I blinked as my eyes got adjusted to the light again. "Dimitri oh god, I'm sorry I'm just a little spooked "Putting my stake back I realised how badly I was shaking. I looked at my hands till Dimitri pulled me in to his arms. I relaxed again the hell was going on. So many things ran thru my mind what could this mean or was it even me they were looking for. As if Dimitri could read my mind her step back and took my chin in between his finger and looked me in the eye " Roza I promise will find out who is behind this ".

Mom came ran from around the corner with Abe on Her heals and Eddie ran up the stairs "what's going on, we heard a scream "Abe walked up to. Staying close to Dimitri I nodded towards the window.

"I was walking the halls and I noticed something on the window. I had turned off the lights and the lighting went off and I saw 'I see you Hathaway' written in blood on the window. I panicked when I bumped in to Dimitri and I screamed from being started and now we are here" I explained as the lighting went off showing the proof on the window . I noticed that Abe moved closer to mum liek he was going to protect her. It was nice to see someone who was not afraid to look be close to her.

"I want Dimitri and Eddie to look out around the house for a sign of any thing before the rain washes it away. Rose Janie in my office "Abe walked towards his office I looked up to Dimitri and he smiled and kissed my cheek "I'll be back " her turned and joined Eddie.

"Be careful" I called to him.

"I will Rosie don't you worry "Eddie called back. Making me laugh and shake my head as Dimitri smiled "I will Roza" and they headed out to look around the house. I flowed mum in to Abe's office and sat in one of the chairs by the desk.

**APOV (Abe)**

Who would do this, is possible that it's someone to get at me. Trying to use them as a pawn to get something out of me. But Janie has her enemies as well, but it could be Rosemarie to. All these are possible and it angered me to know that someone could be after my little girl this soon. She has made a name for herself even before she had left school. _ Ooh what am I going to do with these girls _ I thought as I slid in to my leather desk chair . Rosemarie and Janie sat down looking between each other. Rose was shook up but that was to be expected, just out of school and a possible threat to her and not a Moroi. But I knew that Belikov would look after Rose and I knew Janie could handle herself but I still worried. She was my little girl and I would do anything to protect her.

"So who would be mad at either of you?" I looked between the two of them. Janie shook her head and looked over to Rose who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I know Natasha Ozera is not fond of me, cause of Dimitri" she said looking off in to the distance thinking " but I can't think of any one else ".

I nodded "I've heard the rumours of Tasha was overly obsessed with Belikov but know I know it's true. Tasha was an odd one always has been" I pulled out a pad of paper and wrote down some things to see where she was what she was doing . "Will just have to find out what she is doing and if she has any one working for her. I Doubt she would be that bold to do it herself "I could see Janie nodded knowing she could be in on it. I had a bad felling of this something bad was going to happen and we wouldn't know till the last possible moment. This was not good.

**RPOV **

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there but I had looked out the window and could see the rain had stopped and the sun was coming up. My shift was done and I could relax for a little while. I dint think Tasha could so this she wasn't that bad but after Dimitri had refused to be her Guardian she had become a bit nasty towards me after that. Anny thing was possible in this world so I shouldn't assume. Dimitri and Eddie had come back from searching the primate of the house, as Abe pulled the shade down over his window to block out the bighting sun. I realised how tired he must be seeing the bags under his eyes . Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up and gave him a worried smile.

"Did you find anything out there? "Abe asked them both. Eddie nodded and hadded him what looked like a blood bag. I have seen them once before at the academy it's for long journeys with Moroi when a feeder is not available for traveling. It was a rare thing but it happens.

"All right well let us get some rest and come up with a game plan tomorrow, sound good?" Janie looked between all of us. I nodded hoping to escape, I just wanted to be closed up in my room Dimitri's arms around me. I had a bad feeling that something wasn't right.

Dimitri, Eddie and myself headed back up stairs and got changed in to something more comfortable .I got in to my wife beater and a pair of sweat pants and I pulled out my pony tail brushing out my long hair . I had been quiet the whole time Just lost in my own thoughts. Who could be doing this? Why. Is it me or mom there after? Are they really Abe? It was all so confusing to me just why is all I wanted to know.

"Roza "Dimitri came over from his closet and put his arms around my waist and held me close. I leaned back in to him and closed my eyes smiling his aftershave and I relaxed knowing I was safe.

"I hate felling weak like this, I don't know why I'm so spooked about this "I muttered to him embarrassed about it. He turned me around and held on to me and I laid my head agent his bare chest. I noticed all he had on now were a pair of gray sweat pants.

" Rose your allowed to be spooked , you just got out of training and you are a new guardian " I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off " yes your more experienced than the others that graduated with you but that doesn't mean you're weak. I've bin scared at times, you're aloud to be scared " he kissed the top of my head and I held on to him.

He was right like always but he had a good point." I know Dimitri, I just never thought my first assignment would be like this, ware I'm the one who is being threatened not my charge . It just makes no sense "I looked up to him. I could see the strength and power that would protect me but I could see the love and the concern for my safety.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed me deeply "I swear Roza I will not let anything happen to you, not while im alive ".

" no not cool don't say that " I walked out of his arms ran my finger thru my hair .

"Say what? "

"The 'not while I'm alive' I don't want any one dying for me I'm not a princess form a movie I don't need rescuing"

"I don't mean it that way Rose I know you don't need to be saved "he moved closer and put his arms around me again " I'm hear with you, by your side fighting of whatever is out there. I promise you that "he kissed my neck this time sending a shiver true me. I could feel myself finally begin to relax slowly felling each mussel loosen. Maybe a good night's rest will do me good.

"All right as long as you don't get a shiny suit of armour will be good "I mumbled against him. I could feel the vibrations form him chuckling against my cheek.

I looked up to see him looking down to me "I don't think I would look good in armour." He chuckled again and led me off to the bed and pulled back the covers.

I smiled and hoped in and got comfortable as Dimitri walked away " hay ware are you going " I pouted and he looked over his shoulder and held up a cowboy movie . Dam I thought I had hidden all of them "ooh com on we've seen that one like ten times you know it pits me to sleep ". Dimitri smiled as he came back and hoped in bead puling me closer to him.

"That's the point "he looked down to me as I put my head on his chest and yawned. I watched the opening credits and smiled.

"You know what you would look good in "I smirked looking up to him seeing his eyes glued to the screen.

"What?"

"Leather chaps and a cowboy hat and noting else "I giggled as his eyes shot down to mine.

"Since when did you like the cow boy thing "

"It just popped in to my head "I smiled watching the plush com to his cheeks then fade

"Here I was thinking you were getting in to my books "

" wait what , you have naughty cowboy books my oh my comrade I dint know you went that way " I joked and giggled . As he stared at me razing one of his eye brows, I loved when he did that.

" you know that's not what I meant , there was a part ware a rather attractive woman in my book fitting your description happened to appear in a outfit similar to what you are describing that's all " he blushed again making me laugh and cuddle to him as we counted watching his movie . Wondering if I should surprise him one day. We watched the movie in silence and I slowly fell off to sleep. It was peaceful till I was pulled in to a dream.

It looked like a page out of an old horror film, it looked like a dungeon with chains and thing ling the walls. I tried to move to look around but found I was unable to, looking down I saw I was tied to a steal chair. The hell is going on I really dint want a nightmare tonight.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rose Hathaway "

I looked around into the darkness to see who was there this was freeking me out. The voice I recognized but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Who is there? Show yourself "

In front of me Adrian walks out from the darkness and I relaxed he was looking at the floor playing with one of his clover cigarettes. "The hell Adrian let me out of this "i yeld at him and pulled on the bonds that held me making the chair shake. Adrian moved closer to me and looked up " I don't think so " then I saw it . No not him how could he.

I saw Red...

* * *

**DUM ,DUM ,DUAAAAA ... **

**Well there we go first clif hanger let me know what you thought again and thank you for reading ^_^**

**~cattytonks1503~**


	4. Chapter 4 The Nightmaire

**Hi guys **

**I am sory it took me this log to upload this chapter I've had a lot of stuff to deal with the last while . I am going to try again to post more on a regular basses. but I do hope you guys do like this chapter don't be a stranger and review.**

**Catty ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Nightmare

RPOV

No please no he couldn't have "A... Adrian please doesn't tell me you have ..." I looked in to his red ringed eyes. Strigoi. Pleas no he counted have why would drive him to that .I watched him carefully as she lit the cigarette and took along drag out of it. He looked stronger then the last tie mi saw him. He's a strong Moroi even if he did nothing but drink and smoke all day he was strong.

"No, not yet little Dhampire, but soon and then I'll be stronger then that little cradle robber of yours "Adrian growled flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette and studying it intently. "How can you leave with him, I can give you everything you have ever wanted Rose. A family, children all of that but you rather have him. It... It makes no since to me "he shook his head and took a drag of the cigarette.

Everything was sinking in... I knew he had feelings for me but he never acted on them. Why was he doing this now and not before I left. "Adrian I love him with all my heart. I don't care that I won't have children with him I don't care that I won't have a normal life with raising children and living in a house . Adrian my life will never be normal I'm shadow kissed and I am a guardian and my father who is a mobster what makes you think my life will ever be normal." I looked up to him watching him intently as my words seemed to affect him but I could not tell if it was positively or negatively from his blank face.

"I know you have feelings for me Adrian but I cannot return the feelings. Dimitri understands me, he knows what it's like for day to day for guardians and he helps when the darkness takes over. I understand him and were there for each other "I pueld on the ropes trying to get out of the chair but they tightened as Adrian looked up to me. "You're betraying all of us, your aunt, Me, Lissa, and your parents. How can you do that Adrian, to become a Strigoi and turn your back on them people who care how?" I shot back at him getting annoyed being stuck in this chair and I stared struggling more

"You're not going any ware Rose so stop struggling. " He was angry and you see it on how his eyes seemed to glow red in the darkness in this little medieval prison cell. "And I have thought of that and I'm going to do this. You will be mine and i don't care about anything else about what I want " he moved closer and I could see his pale skin seemed even paler but what stood out the most was how his hansom features in his face had turned to an evil look witch made my blood run cold. I never thought this day would come ware a friend would do this over me of all things.

" Adrian you don't have to do this , there are hundreds of girls that would love to go out with you why am I so special to you " I asked as I sat back as far as I could in my chair as he got closer and closer to me .

"Ooh dear Rose, you are Rose Hathaway. Your gorgeous, your wild and any man would kill to tame you for their own. Trust me when I say when you walk in the room your are noticed and wanted by all men. I'm just the one who wants to go to the extreme to have you" he stood right in front of me and smiled " now for the fun part " he quickly leaned down and bit in to my neck even in the dream I could feel the fangs digging in to my neck. I screamed and sat strait up in bead my head colliding with Dimitri "oh son of a –".

DPOV

I woke up hearing Rosa struggling in the bed sheets beside me. What kind of dream or was she in Lissa's mind. I started to panic, even though we are not Lissa's Guardian's any more she was till the Queen and close as friends could get. Rose and Lissa are practically sister with how close they were "Rosa ... Rosa hun wake up "I shook her shoulders harder trying to wake her up. She suddenly sat up and hit her head off of my head. I sat back on my knees rubbing my for head a few stars flashed behind my closed eyes "son of a - god that hurt, Rose what's wrong, is Lissa ok? "

Rose had he hands over her face, her hands shaking slightly. I looked to the clock seeing it was hardly past noon, the court would still be asleep at this point. I Pulled Rose close to me putting my arms around her using my body to shield and comfort " Rose what happened? , is Lissa alright? , are you alright ?"

Rose nodded "she is fine ... just ... Adrian ... he came in to my dream's ... he's going to turn Sturigoi to get to me "she looked up at me her eyes welling up like she was going to cry. I held her even tighter to me. Dammed Ivashkov, he's gone off the deep end this time what is he thinking.

"Rosa is you Shure he could have just don't this to scare you in to going back to court?" I ran my hands over her arms trying making sense of this all. Adrian had never made a move when Rose was still at court choosing witch assignment she wanted. he never made a move then but why now why has he decided to go off the deep end now and not when she was still with in arms reach . It made no sense to me to attack her through a dream just to torment her.

RPOV

I shook my head I don't understand any of this first the message on the window now this what is happening why are people after me. I'm not and important person I'm just a young Dhampire starting off. And now Adrian wanting me to himself witch I don't even understand that , I'm just so confused . "I'm just so confused Dimitri, I don't understand this "I leaned in to his chest letting his strength and warmth comfort me felling safe in his arms.

"we well figure it out and promise " Dimitri promised whispering in to my ear I relaxed a little bit knowing that we would do everything to figure things out and find who was behind the blood on the window . I sat back rubbing my eyes and pushing my hair out of my face and took a deep breath. I looked up to Dimitri again seeing the look of concern in his eyes and the thousand possibilities of what could be going on. "Why don't we try to go to fall asleep again Rose we need to rest for…. "

"Oh no I'm not going back to sleep not after that "I shook my head and hoped out of bed and started pacing the room. I couldn't lie down not after that I was too wired.

"Rose at least get back in to bed please will talk it out " Dimitri patted the bead ware I had been sitting " I looked to him then the bed and nodded I sat down as we both got comfortable . We talked about every detail and every word I could remember I looked down to my fingers still trying to make sense of it all. "I knew he had a feelings for me but he never acted on them then us coming hear seemed to have triggered this ." I shook my head " is it possible he is jealous?" I looked up to Dimitri watching him think as he stretched

" It's possible Adrian has done nothing for himself and since he's the queens favorite nephew he has had everything handed to him in a silver platter I personally think that man has ever gotten in trouble for anything " he shifted sitting up. " I also don't think that man felt any love from any one, he must have found something in you or about you that caused him to see that you cared and when noting happened then this must of happened " Dimitri ran his finger threw his loss hair. I nodded thinking about it was true I could have flirted with him a time or two in school its possible but I could not remember a time I did it on purpose.

" I can't help but feel horrible that he is turning Sturigoi because of me, he is becoming a Sturigoi because of me " I fiddled with my fingers for a moment. Dimitri lean in close again so I could feel the heat of his body and took his hand and placed it against my cheek. I could feel his warm calloused hand against my smooth cheek and I could feel my cheeks get warm. The simplest of touches still made my skin tingle like he was touching me for the first time.

"Rose never, never blame yourself for what fate someone else choses for themselves. He - in my opinion doesn't know his ass from a whole in the ground. he acts irrationally and is fueled by jealousy and alcohol Rose I give him 10 feet before he stumbles" Dimitri said pushing a strand of hair away from my face. I knew Dimitri did not get along … well it was more a hate but he did not get along with Adrian at all just for the fact that Adrian hit on me constantly. I did not like him being possessive over me I could take care of myself but he should know there was nothing I would leave him for.

I nodded knowing Adrian was more than likely to be in a drunken rage acting irrationally. Then again he could be acting out of jealousy for leaving the academy. I wanted to stay and protect Lissa like it was planed but it was Lissa and Dimitri idea to get more field experience with being a guardian for my father .I agreed thinking it would be good to get away from the academy seeing I have live my life there and exploring other options would be a good thing . After all you can only live in a school setting for so long. All the drama and crap can only be taken for so long.

" Your right Comrade, let's just get some rest and I'll look in to it tomorrow and call Lissa or Hans and see what's going on " I said as I moved and cuddled in to Dimitri's chest and closing my eyes . " all I have to worry about is hear right now " I could fell Dimitri stroking my hair as he relaxed back in to the soft bedding and pulling the blankest around us . I had this feeling that this was not the end like slowly climbing up that first hill on the roller coaster. you don't know how fast you're going to fall or what lies on the other side of that drop but it held all sorts of emotions . Fear dominated but the mystery of what was going on that turned in to excitement for the chase waiting to find out what was going to happen next .I yawned and cuddled in closer to Dimitri as I closed my eyes and he shut off the light I could feel him relax again. I felt safe in his arms like whatever was coming we would face it together.

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't forget to review I would love to know what you think.**

**Catty^^**


End file.
